Will I Lose You?
by allie2696
Summary: Korra worries that after hers and Mako's fight she may lose him as a friend or more. she wanders in the city at night and that gets the two of them in some trouble with Amon and the equalists. Makorra
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: There might be typos and i'm sorry for that. i wrote this on my phone and i have no idea sometimes what auto correct does so i'm apologizing in advance. :D _

* * *

For the past week Korra felt a little off, and she knew why. They had been living under the same roof now, always being a few feet away. It wasn't even the fact that he was always with Asami that hurt her; she accepted that they were together. It was the fact that in a blink of an eye their friendship was almost over. He had called it off, all because he thought she was jealous. She said she forgave him, and really wanted to forgive him, but every time she saw him it reminded her about that night, about how fast their friendship could have ended. She worried that if something like that could end their friendship, that something else, something worse, would forever end it. She liked Mako more than most people, but even if she couldn't have him as her boyfriend she never wanted to lose him as her friend. Before she came to republic city, she had no friends her age; she mainly was friends with Master Katara and Naga, maybe the occasional White Lotus guard or two. Finally, she had people she could relate to, friends her age; and to think those relationships could end so quickly. She was only doing her job as avatar, why didn't he understand that? As avatar, she couldn't let personal relationships get in the way of what was right for the people. He just didn't realize that. He thought she was doing this all to break up him and Asami.

In the eight days since that night when he declared her to not be his friend, they had moved in and all was forgotten and forgiven, or at least that's what Mako thought. She still couldn't look at him the same. Just the thought of losing Mako killed her. Mako believed that everything was fine, and he never suspected Korra to feel this way. They sat down for dinner, all was the same except Korra; she was quiet. These thoughts, new in her mind, blinded her from the reality she was in. She sat there and ate her food, as she watched her friends eat their meals. Mako noticed something was wrong about her, she wasn't herself. He looked at her trying to conclude the issue that was making the avatar act weird. When she finished her food, she sat there and stared off into space. She was consumed with the poison of this thought.

After dinner, she excused herself early. She went into her room and sat in the dark on her bed. She sat there for a few minutes and just started to think. She didn't want these thoughts in her mind anymore, she just wanted to forget. She laid down and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would calm her mind. It didn't, she couldn't sleep, not only for the fact that her mind was racing but also because tonight was a full moon. She got up and walked out her door, and walked down the hallway as quiet as she could. As she passed Mako and Bolin's room she tripped on the rug and stubbed her toe. She fell making a loud thump noise. Under her breath she yelled "Ow, oh shit!" and ran out of there as fast as she could. She ran to the docks and dove into Yue Bay and swam to the mainland.

Mako, half asleep and in bed, heard a loud thump. He grumbled as it awoke him.

"Hey Bo, did you hear that?" Mako called to his brother.

Bolin didn't answer. Mako, angrily, got up out of his bed and put on a shirt. He opened the door to see what the noise was but nothing was there. He almost turned around to go to bed before he heard a door close. Mako cautiously walked down the hallway and lit a fire ball in his hand for defense. He walked out the door only to see Korra diving into the water from a distance. He called out to her but she didn't hear. He followed her.

Korra roamed the city to clear her mind. She needed the alone time, just her and the night sky. She stumbled into the park and sat down by the pond.

"Beautiful evening it is tonight, eh?" a familiar voice said. Korra looked to see the emitter of that voice. It was that vagabond named Gommu.

"Oh hey, yeah... I guess it is." she said solemnly.

"Ya don't seem like yourself ma'am. What's up darlin'?" he asked.

She let out a breath. "Have ever feared that you would lose someone close to you, someone you really care for?"

"Um, no, but I'll tell you this, I might not have lost anyone in my life but I did lose one thing. I used to work for the telegraph industry before that went under due to them radios. After that I became a vagabond, granted I like life style, but that helped me learn to cherish every day you have because you don't know if the next day everything will change. So, I guess for your situation m'lady, cherish every moment you have with this person, do whatever you can to not lose them and hope that you will never lose them."

"Really?" She asked. He nodded at her. "Thank you!" she hugged him and ran out of the park.  
As she was leaving the park, Mako was running in. They both ran into each other.

"Mako, what are you doing here? And at this hour?" She asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." He replied.

"It doesn't matter." She hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" He asked as he hugged back. He liked the way she felt in his arms.

She pulled away. "Because all of this time I was secretly holding a grudge against you for saying our friendship was over. I know you apologized and we made up but, I don't know, the thought of losing you, even as a friend, is just too hard to bear. I don't know what I would do without you."

Mako looked at her sincerely. "Korra,-" he said before he got cut off by slow clapping in a distance. They turned instantly to see what it was.

A group of equalists showed up. Five in total. The leader in the middle was the source of the clapping. "Aww wasn't that cute, Boys? The avatar and her friend made up." He said mockingly.  
Korra and Mako have each other a look and turned back at the equalists. A grin grew I their faces as they both threw the first fire strike. Fire flew from their hands at the equalists, but their attacks seemed futile. The Chi blockers dodged their attacks and limped their arms and legs. Barely standing Mako yelled out to Korra.

"Korra, it's a full moon, use your waterbending!" Korra looked up at the sky and saw the moon, she could sense it was full but still looked up. She bent the water out of their air and hit the equalists. Finally gaining progress in this fight, she knocked out three of the equalists. However, they were both already weak and the two remaining equalists knocked out Korra and Mako. The two equalists picked up the Avatar's and Mako's bodies and took them to the head quarters.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now listen you bending scum, you are a very important person in the avatar's life, she even has strong feelings for you, so you're going to do what I say. When she wakes up, I'm going to take your bending away, and make sure she sees it. That will bring her off the edge and push her into the avatar state. Once she is in that state, she will be most vulnerable, and that is when I will kill her, thus ending the avatar forever. Now you are the trigger to this plan but I can trigger this in a multitude of ways, which is why if you fight back, I'll kill you. If you rebel against me, I'll kill you. If you tell her this plan, I'll kill you. If you do anything other then what I said in the beginning, I'll kill you." The man with a mask, Amon, commanded as he held Mako by his face as his legs still were still on the floor. Amon pushed him back down to the ground and turned away.

Mako stood there, filled with fear, and tried to examine his surroundings. He was in a dark, wide open room. No lights or anything, just a room. He noticed Korra was beside him, still unconscious. He moved closer to her and stroked her hair. He moved his head down closer to hers and whispered into her ear.

"Korra, you have to listen to me. Stay asleep, save yourself for as long as you can. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. You are more important, if I die, that's it, but if you die, the entire Avatar dies. Think about the bigger picture; don't try to save me, save yourself, save the Avatar. Go into the spirit world and find a way to get yourself out of this. I-I love you Korra, and I wish I wasn't as much of an idiot as I am to realize that. I wish I had told you sooner, but I didn't know the words, and then Asami got involved and things just got… complicated. I know that you are afraid to lose me, but you'll be fine without me, I know it. You are strong and independent, you don't need me. You will move on in life and find someone better for you, someone who isn't a jerk and blames you for doing the right thing. I love you Korra, and I always have." He said to her unconscious body. He curled up next to her and breather her essence in. he believed that these would be the last moments they would spend together, because he wouldn't give up without a fight.

Mako was gone. Korra awoke, slowly, from her sleep. It took her a minute to notice her surroundings. The floor was cold and the place was dark. She remembered being with Mako before her sleep, but she wondered where he was. She looked around the room as she gained consciousness. Suddenly a light in the middle of the room light up. Amon stood there and called for Korra's attention; she turned. Then, all of a sudden, two equalists pushed a tied up man with a rope in this mouth into the light next to Amon. He fell to the ground. It took her a second to realize but that man was Mako. Amon has Mako.

"Amon, let him go! This isn't his battle!" She yelled out to him as she stood up.

"Oh but it is." He replied. "He is a bender, fire I presume. This cause of mine is to get rid of _all_ benders, and create an equal society against the tyranny of the bending aristocrats. This includes him, young avatar. I'm going to take his bending away now."

"You touch him, I'll kill you!" she yelled as she moved closer to him.

Amon proceeded to move his hand to Mako's forehead. Mako's eyes fell in grief; he knew what would happen next. The closer and closer his hand got, Korra got angrier. Amon's finger touched his head. Korra grew in rage. Right before Mako's bending could be taken away, Amon's hand flew out of his control and left Mako's head. Both men looked to Korra in shock. Her arm was stuck out at them, with her handing bending the water right inside of Amon, the water in his blood.

"Oh, Amon you have a lot to learn. You should know not to mess with a waterbender on a full moon. Mater Katara might not like this skill but she still taught it to me just in case I needed it. Yes, she taught me how to bend the blood inside your veins." She grinned.

She moved closer to him. Mako laid there watching as he tried to spit out the rope in his mouth. As Korra got closer, he finally was able to speak.

"Korra, no, don't attack! This is all a trap to get you into the avatar state and kill the avatar cycle! Run! Run, Korra, run! I'll be fine, go!" He yelled to her.

Briefly, she stood there in shock, but before she could react, Amon acted.

"Well I guess the cats out of the bag, and since threatening to take his bending away wont trigger you, maybe this will!" He turned to Mako and quickly pulled out a dagger. He stabbed Mako in his lower stomach. Mako screamed in pain.

"Nooo!" Korra yelled in agony. Her mind started to cloud up. Warm tears ran down her face. She saw Mako lying on the ground crying in pain, bleeding out. She saw Amon, 'that bastard Amon,' he did this to Mako and he was going to pay. Her chest started to hurt, all of her emotions starting raging in her mind. The world around her started to fog up with a bright light white light. She lost consciousness.

Mako laid there, slowly losing energy, as he watched her. She started to cry, but then all of a sudden her eyes shot open with a bright white light. She started to rise into the air, and started airbending. 'How could she be airbending?' He thought. She took the earth from the ground and bent that around her. Then she bent both fire and water and positioned them around her, also. She was bending all four elements at once. Troops of equalists started to walk closer to her, along with Amon. They started to shot electricity at her from below, but she blocked their attacks. He looked at her, and back at Amon. Amon was content. This must have been the avatar state he was talking about.

Weaker than ever, he tried to yell out to her "No." he said weakly, it sounded like a whisper. Suddenly he got strength, maybe adrenaline, or maybe persistence, possibly both. He stood up holding his wound with his left hand as he bent what fire he could at the equalists. This bought Korra some time. Some equalists turned around to fight him, and this break in their lines hurt their chances of success. Mako gave all he could and used up all the energy he had left. He shot down a few equalists, about ten, before he collapsed onto the floor.

Korra _saw _his weakened body on the floor; this only made her more aggressive.

"How dare you hurt the ones close to the avatar! You shall pay for this."Korra said with the voice off all avatars combined.

She created a massive tidal wave out of thin air and bent it at the equalists to her right, they were wiped out. From high above she breathed fire out of her mouth at the equalists to her right. The fire had such power, such immensity, that the equalists that weren't charred fled. All that was left was a few equalists and Amon. She shook the earth below them, creating rifts in the floor. The equalists fled but Amon tried to hold his ground.

"Amon, you will pay for the hurt and suffering you have caused to this city!" Korra said with the past avatars' voices.

She raised her hands and moved them into a twisting motion, and then a tornado appeared in the room. She moved it towards Amon. He tried to run, but the tornado was faster. It sucked Amon into its winds. He was flung out and he hit into a wall, knocking him out. She turned around in the air to finish him, but two equalists that had fled took him to safety. Even though it was over, Korra continued to cause havoc. The foundation of the building was shaking.

Mako called out to her from below. "Korra, come down. It's over; he's gone. You can stop this now. I'm fine, you're fine. We are safe."

She acknowledged him and slowly descended down to the ground next to Mako. She fell unconscious. Mako stroked her face, wiped her tears and moved the hair away from her face with his clean hand and slowly moved his head down to her face to kiss her. She slowly woke up, unaware of what happened. She asked Mako what had just happened.

"Amon took us captive and he tried to kill me. Then all of a sudden, your eyes light up, I think you triggered the avatar state, and you were bending all four elements, even air. You took out about a hundred or so equalists and you almost took out Amon, you knocked him out, but he fled before you could."

"Oh." She said weakly. She looked at Mako and looked at his lower abdomen. She saw a huge gash with blood everywhere. "Oh my, Mako, you're hurt!" she said concerning.

He looked down at the wound. "Oh yeah," he laughed. "Maybe I could use some of your special waterbending healing powers?"

"Oh yeah." She said in a hurry. She ripped off his shirt and bent water into a sphere and moved it to Mako's stomach. The water glowed a bright blue as it moved across the wound. The pain Mako was feeing receded. "You're going to have a scar there; I stopped the bleeding and patched up most of the wound. It should be good enough for us to get home, and then I can really heal you." She slowly stood up and held out a hand for Mako. She helped him get up and then turned around. Mako still stood there. "Come on let's get you home."

"Korra, wait." She turned around. "There is something I have to tell you." He paused. "Before, you told me that you never wanted to lose me, well I have to tell you that you don't have to worry. You will never lose me. I will always be there for you, and I'm sorry for ending our friendship as fast as I did and over a girl. I regretted every word of what I had said because about five seconds after I said it, I realized I didn't want to be without you. I will never leave you ever again. I don't know how to exactly say this, Korra, but I-"

She looked at him as he fumbled on his words. She felt something inside. She laughed "I love you too, Mako." She cut him off.

"I-I-I… you do?" He asked. She nodded. "I love you Korra, and don't forget that." He pulled her into a kiss. They both kissed each other. Her hands were around his neck while his arms were around her waist. After the kiss, they looked at each other smiling.

Korra smirked. "It took you long enough to finally enjoy my kisses." She joked.

They walked out of the building and into the city scene. The sun was just rising over the horizon. Mako and Korra, both wounded, walked hand and hand, for support and affection, back to Air Temple Island.


End file.
